I can't be your Juliet
by The-Bubbling-Pipe
Summary: There is a play at South Park, where Craig is Romeo and Tweek is Juliet. One-sided Crek


Craig didn't like school plays.

Usually he mocked the children who participated, threw things at them. Made the theatres kids living hell.

And yet he had auditioned for one.

Craig was so excited. Not that anyone could tell. His apathetic façade was still in place as always. Hell, if anything, it had gotten worse over the years, even managing to conceal the emotion in his eyes. They were dead blue orbs now, swimming in a sea of white.

This may lead you to question how Craig had got a part in a play. Something where over exaggerated fake emotions are a must. Well, to be honest, Craig was a manly looking boy. Especially in comparison to the usual theatre kids. Hence the reason he'd gotten the main male part.

Craig was so happy. He got to be the great Romeo. Not that that was what he cared about. No, he would have chucked stuff at whoever else had gotten it and not even auditioned for the play if not for one thing.

Tweek was to be his Juliet.

This also seems odd. Tweek, the spastic shy _boy _was playing a _girl_ in front of a large audience. This seems like it should cause the poor boy to have a heart attack.

But it was actually quite the opposite. Tweek was the best actor of South Park and there were even talks of him getting into a great acting school at the end of high school.

This was because, on stage, Tweek got to be a different person. A person who didn't get ridiculed. A person who did not have such useless parents. He got to live like someone else. He got to _be_ someone else.

And Tweek was now Juliet. Because no girls were up to par and, due to coffee stumping his growth, the wild eyed blonde could pull off being a girl.

Craig liked Tweek. He liked the wild eyes, frantically darting about the room. His constantly panicked expression. He liked that he would scream in agitation, annoyance and fright. Craig liked that Tweek was wild and untamed, not afraid to be whom he was.

Craig liked that Tweek was everything he wasn't.

So Craig had been watching Tweek for a while. Finding out things he liked, what he ate, who he hanged out with.

Then he'd found out he was a shoe in for Juliet.

So Craig had become Romeo.

They did many rehearsals together, almost touching, sometimes exchanging hurried words when about to go home. But never the kiss. The kiss was to be saved for the big night to make it look "more genuine' as the drama teacher would say.

Craig was fine with that. Craig would wait for his beloved.

Then show night came. Craig was so eager he very nearly had an almost quirk upwards of his lips. Nearly but not quite.

Craig was going through the stereo typical lines, learned off by heart, but he was only thinking about one thing.

Those lips.

So pink and soft and welcoming. Craig wanted to touch those lips. If he was small enough Craig would sleep on those lips.

The moment came. Craig would force his undying love in to this one kiss. He would make it so Tweek could never say no.

Their lips came together, soft and blissful, a sweet kiss that ended too soon for Craigs liking. But there would be many more after the play.

And as their characters died on stage, Craig couldn't help but think the sappy thought of 'this kiss may bind us for life, even as we die'. Craig thought this was a genius thing to tell Tweek after the play.

And so he did. He made this confession of love and to a level of honesty that Craig had never used before.

Tweek had tears in his eyes. Craig thought he must have been as moved by his comment as he had been when he first though it.

Until Tweek ran to the end of the corridor, high heels, dress and all. He paused at the end, when Craig was just considering running after him.

Tweek looked him straight in his very vulnerable, cold blue eyes, tears now streaming down his pretty pale face.

"I can't be your Juliet, Craig"

**I don't even know.**

**I felt the need to write a South Park fic, coz I wrote a story for another fandom. But South Parks still the best.**


End file.
